Marty Cottonmouth
Marty Cottonmouth is a human cleric and one of the four heroes lost in time. Good-natured but tactless, Marty often acts for the good of those around him, though his constant puns and social faux pas typically incite collective groans from his teammates. A cleric of the Knowledge Domain, Marty has on more than one occasion brought his infinite puzzle-solving prowess to bear on the realm's many goat-based puzzles. Appearance Personality Early Life Little is known of Marty's early life. Raised by extended family, Marty would eventually come to worship Moradin as his patron god. The Mirrorpoint Arc Marty met his fellow adventurers at The Drunken Stones, a tavern in the village of Orham. Connecting with Elder Germund Balderen through the Adventurers' Guild, Marty was tasked with guiding supplies to the witch Nadia Camaenil up at Mirrorpoint Ridge. On this quest, Marty would be instrumental in interrogating captured kobolds (threatening to make lizard soup) and solving a strange puzzle involving rope and livestock. Despite spending the majority of the quest beneath Dragonsbeard poisoned and blinded, Marty aided the adventurers with his handy mace and folksy idioms. He fought valiantly against Taqtrekis, though the two were mutually pleased at each other's accents, and managed to save Dohvin, one of the supply goats the group had unwittingly brought with them to Taqtrekis' lair. Obtaining merely a satchel of gold from the dragon's defeat, he promptly split the treasure with the group, even giving a small sum to Veks and Plikpluk as they left on their journey to Nightingale. Marty would then prove instrumental in guiding Dohvin over the Mosskraken Bridge, where he also aided Arcene in saving Tal's life when the bridge crumbled beneath the weight of the Mosskraken's tentacles. Reaching Mirrorpoint, Marty would meet the famous witch, Nadia Camaenil, who offered them lodging and pay in exchange for altering her arcane paintings. As a bonus, Nadia offered the group a tarot reading. Marty drew The Sleeper: You see a figure asleep on a small wooden boat. His wide-brimmed hat rests on his face, a blind against the iron lantern of bronze light that hangs from the bow. The figure drifts on a winding silver river whose mouth is the darkness, whose head water is the moon, fleeced with a fog like wool. On each river bank you see a maiden: one beneath a tree young and vibrant; the other against a forest old and wild. "Marty, a cleric of knowledge? You are the Sleeper, drifting on the river Wisdom. Scholars typically analyze and dissect, yet you channel knowledge as much as knowledge channels you. The darkness and fog are not to be feared, rather embraced as a destination, an exploration of the unknown, spread by the light and clarity of your own nature. Though you should beware: every river leads to the sea, and the sea is old and fathomless." Entering the painting, Marty would meet the satyr maid Faebel Barleywine and dwarf-goliath barbarian captain Augveith Goatsbane. Noticing Augveith's disdain for her servitude to the king and Faebel's struggles against the handsy partygoers (as well as the two's mutual attraction), Marty helped talk Augveith up to approaching Faebel. After the fateful game with The Stranger, and the coup storming Château Val Chèvre, Marty would find the painting had shifted to depict Augveith and Faebel stealing off into the night. The Judgment Arc Relationships Trivia